The eve
by Eka yoon
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika diriku jatuh cinta padamu
1. chapter 1

Main cast: Chanbaek, Kristao, and more

Gs for uke

Rated: untuk sementara T bisa berubah seiring jalan

Genre: tentukan sendiri

Ekayoon

PRESENT

Diawal musim gugur, aku hanya bisa merapatkan coat tebal milikku untuk melindungi tubuhku dari dinginnya udara malam hari ini.

"Yakk jangan sembarangan apa katamu??"

Plak "dasar anak tak tahu diri!"

"Maafkan Baekhyun, appa"

"Kau baik-baik saja"

Tbc

Hanya teaser mau liat respon kalian, banyak yang minat chap 1 akan menyusul. Gomawo saranghae


	2. 2

Main cast: Chanbaek, Kristao, and more

Gs for uke

Rated: untuk sementara T bisa berubah seiring jalan

Genre: tentukan sendiri

Ekayoon

PRESENT

Diawal musim gugur, aku hanya bisa merapatkan coat tebal milikku untuk melindungi tubuhku dari dinginnya udara malam hari ini. Jika orang normal memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah, hal itu tak berlaku untukku. Di malam yang dingin ini, diriku sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Diriku begitu menyedihkan, di umur yang sudah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun aku masih berkecimpung di dunia yang sungguh menjijikan begitu kata orang awam. Seharusnya tepat hari ini tanggal 6 Mei aku merayakan ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh lima tahun.

Namun apa yang kulakukan sekarang hanya melihat langit dan pepohonan sakura yang sudah mulai mekar. Aku menghela napas, entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di luar rumah. Kulihat tanganku yang sudah mulai membeku, karena tak ingin membuat appa mengamuk, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan tangan hampa.

Kalian ingin tahu apa pekerjaanku? Aku adalah seorang penari di bar dekat kota metropolitan ini. Lebih baik aku bekerja seperti itu, daripada aku dipaksa appaku melayani para pelanggan hidung belang diluar sana.

Terlalu banyak melamun membuatku seakan lupa jika diriku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju neraka. Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen, lalu aku memencet tombol intercom dan terbukalah pintu apartemen.

Kulihat appa sedang duduk di sofa dan matanya tak lepas dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita terkini.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang heh? Mana pendapatanmu hari ini?" tanyanya garang.

"Appa hari ini Baekhyun ulang tahun! Tidak bisakah kita merayakan hari ulang tahunku kali ini saja" pintaku memelas.

Brakkk

"Ulang tahun katamu? Kau harus bekerja hari ini. Aku tak mau tahu hari ini kau harus mendapat uang, jika tidak kupastikan kau tidak bisa hidup tenang. Arraseo!!" bentuk apa sambil menghampiriku dan memukul tubuh ringkihku.

Tidak mampu menahan pukulan appa yang sangat keras akupun terjatuh dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai apartemen. Tak ingin membuat apa semakin marah, akupun memilih lari dan keluar dari apartemen.

Aku lari dan terus berlari sampai tepat di depan bar tempatku bekerja mencari nafkah untuk appaku. Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku masuk ke dalam bar dan disambut oleh penjaga gerbang yang menyapaku.

"Hey tumben kau datang terlambat, banyak pelanggan yang ingin melihat tarian sexy mu." ucap Song Jong Ki.

"Ne oppa, aku sedang dalam masalah kecil tadi. Terimakasih sudah memberitahukan hal itu padaku." jawab Baekhyun.

Siapa yang menyangka, dibalik senyumnya yang imut itu, Song Joong Ki oppa bekerja sebagai penjaga pintu masuk bar yang dinamai 'The Eve' ini. Sebenarnya di dalam bar banyak orang yang bernasib tak jauh berbeda denganku. Salah satunya Song Joong Ki oppa yang bertugas sebagai penjaga gerbang, Hyuna noona bekerja sebagai pelayan, diriku yang bekerja sebagai penari sexy dan masih banyak lagi. Bar ini adalah tujuan terakhir orang, bila sudah menyerah mencari pekerjaan diluar sana.

Aku masuk dan disambut hingar bingar musik yang berdentum keras, kulihat banyak manusia yang saling senggol di lantai dansa. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, memang tak ada tempat yang mau menampung lulusan SMA tanpa ijazah seperti diriku ini kecuali tempat yang penuh dosa ini.

Terus saja aku berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di ruang ganti dibelakang panggung. Aku memilih atasan bra sport beserta hot pants yang sangat minim, kububuhkan sedikit make up dan merupakan sedikit rambutku yang kasut.

Sepuluh menit berkutat dengan make up dan baju, akhirnya aku selesai mempersiapkan diriku dan memakai high heels setinggi 7 cm lalu keluar ke panggung. Sesampainya di ujung panggung, musik berhenti dan berganti dengan musik khas bar 'The Eve' kuliukkan badanku dan mendapat banyak tepuk tangan, seruan serta teriakan para pelanggan setia yang selalu melihatku menari sexy di bar ini.

Tak jauh dari posisiku berdiri, kulihat sepasang mata yang asing sedang melihatku dengan mata tajamnya. Sekilas kulihat ia menjauh dari tempatnya duduk, aku tak ambil pusing dan kuteruskan saja dance yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Usai penyelesaian pekerjaanku, aku diharuskan menyapa penonton setia bar ini. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal aku masih berusaha berbicara walau dengan intonasi yang naik turun.

"Gomawo, sudah hadir kembali ke bar ini. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan, dan akan terus menjadi pengunjung tetap bar ini" ucapnya.

Tak ingin memasang topeng terlalu lama, aku lebih memilih undur diri dari panggung lalu menuju ke tempat istirahat yang khusus disediakan untuk pekerja di bar ini.

"Haahh.. Akhirnya... " ucapnya lega.

"Ada apa eonni?" tanya Hyuna.

"Ani, akhirnya aku bisa melewati satu hari lagi dengan lancar. Kau tahu aku muak memasang wajah sok baik di depan pengunjung bar yang mesum itu!" ujarnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti eonni, kuharap eonni tidak meninggalkan bar ini walau eonni sudah muak. Hanya eonni satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku. Jika eonni pergi, aku pasti akan dijual oleh pemilik bar, hiks .. hiks.. aku tidak mau eonni!" ungkapnya sambil memeluk tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

"Uljima, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu arraseo. Berhenti menangis, aku tak ingin wajah yang cantik ini jadi jelek" ujar Baekhyun sambil penghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hyuna.

"Hiks hiks geure, eonni mau minum apa akan kuambilkan sekarang."

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Lalu diangguki oleh kepala Hyuna yang disertai pengusapan kasar air mata dengan tangannya.

"Aku ingin air putih saja satu gelas" ucapnya disertai senyuman yang menawan.

"Eonni tunggu sebentar disini beristirahatlah sejenak, aku akan mengambilkan air putih untuk eonni."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan perintah Hyuna. Ia meringis melihat kepolosan Hyuna, dia sangat prihatin melihat nasib buruk yang selalu diterima Hyuna mulai dari masa kanak-kanak yang diabaikan, beranjak dewasa ia mulai disiksa, dan ujungnya saat hari dimana Hyuna dijual ke pemilik bar untuk membayar hutang orang tuanya yang sangat besar.

Baekhyun terus melakukan sampai suara lembut Hyuna membangunkan ia ke kehidupan nyata.

"Eonni, ini air putihnya. Eonni tidak ingin camilan? Akan kuambilkan jika eonni menginginkannya!" tawar Hyuna.

Tawaran tersebut dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, lalu diikuti dengan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

"Ani Hyuna-yah, lebih baik kamu siap-siap pulang ke apartemenmu eonni yang mengantar bagaimana?

"Jinjja eonni? Padahal aku berencana mengenai disini dan pulang besok pagi!"

"Apa? Hey kamu anak perempuan, jika sudah malam sebaiknya kamu segera pulang tanpa menunggu eonni."

Hyuna nampak cemberut mendengar ceramah Baekhyun, namun setelahnya Hyuna bersorak dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Arraseo eonni, Hyuna janji segera pulang jika sudah tiba waktunya untuk pulang." ujarnya dengan riang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeluh rambut panjang Hyuna dengan sayang.

"Jja, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang." ajak Baekhyun.

Hyuna mengangguk, mengambil tas selempang miliknya dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang meninggalkan bar tempat mereka bekerja.

Baekhyun terus berjalan berdirinya dengan Hyuna, tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Hyuna. Hyuna pamit, Baekhyun mengiyakannnya dan menyuruh Hyuna masuk ke apartemen. Setelah pintu apartemen Hyuna sudah tertutup, Baekhyun memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sampai di depan zebra cross, Baekhyun menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah warna merah. Usai lampu berubah, Baekhyun berjalan di jalan yang sepi sampai tiba-tiba ada mobil yang kehilangan arah menabrak tubuhnya.

Brakkk

Baekhyun yang kaget reflek memutar tubuhnya yang menyebabkan tangannya terluka tergores aspal serta teror empat mobil yang kehilangan arah tadi. Baekhyun tak lantas bangun, ia hanya menutup mata karena kepalanya sungguh pening saat ini. Sampai ia mendengar suara husky serak basah, yang diperkirakan itu milik sang pemilik mobil yang menabrak dirinya.

"Gwenchana? Noona bangunlah!" ucap pemuda itu.

Baekhyun lantas duduk dan membuka matanya, ia terkejut melihat wajah pemuda yang menabrak ya seperti dewa Yunani menurutnya. Keadaan hening sampai Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada lirih.

"Gwenchana, bisa bantu aku berdiri tuan?"

"Ne, mianhamnida Noona aku tak sengaja menabrakmu!"

"Tidak apa aku juga tidak luka serius kog."

Usai berdiri Baekhyun pamit kepada pemuda tersebut. Belum genap langkah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya roboh. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Chanyeol dengan sigap menganggap tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

-Kau sungguh cantik, kuharap pertemuan kita yang kedua kita bisa memulai suatu hubungan yang serius- Chanyeol.

Tbc

Gimana permulaannya bagus gak ini buatnya cepet loh. Touch voted and commen please! Tindakan kalian Membantu ku menyelesaikan cerita yang kumulai. Thanks for rly ditunggu respon selanjutnya...


End file.
